Moonlight
by SereneShadows
Summary: When a flashflood warning comes to Domino City Japan Mokuba Kaiba gets worried about the rest of the gang who live in the lower part of town so what dose he do, he calls them and invites them over so they will have somewhere to stay until the rain stops.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey everyone its SereneShadows here just wantin to say hi and tell you a bit about how

I came to write this story, So really what happened was I'm writing this other story Spending

Time With Seto well I wanted another story to write so I wouldn't get bored with that one and

then stop writing that story so I was thinking about what I would like to write when my sister

told me about this dream she had and I thought that would make a good story so now with her

help I'm writing this one!!!!

So that's it really I'll tell you all when the part of her dream comes in!!!

Ok now I hope you enjoy my second story!!!!! ^.^

****************************************************************************

**Moonlight**

*************

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean sir?" Today wasn't the best day for Seto Kaiba, the young ceo had been working at his million dollar company as of eight thirty yesterday morning which didn't make him in a very good mood and now one of his employees can not grasp the concept of what he is saying "what part of getting the limo ready don't you understand" Vincent looked at his boss in surprise "but sir I don't think it is wise to drive in this sort of weather" he was right, the wind was heavy and the rain was coming down hard but that would never matter to this CEO "don't pester me with your weather excuses, I've been here since eight yesterday so if you won't do what I pay you for then I'll replace you with someone else" his words were clam, and said everything with a straight face he soon got up from his office chair walked past Vincent and headed for the elevator, with a quick tap on the down arrow button the doors immediately opened he walk in only soon to be joined by Vincent "I'm….I'm deeply sorry mister Kaiba sir" Seto said nor did anything only watched as the red light hit the number one and the elevator doors opened than he walked out with Vincent following right behind.

It took about an hour to arrive at the Kaiba mansion due to the bad weather and Seto wasn't happy to find that Vincent hadn't brought an umbrella for him to use so he had to run uncovered in the storm up to the front door and into the house where now he was soaking wet, in seeing her boss come inside wet young Julia ran and got him a towel so he could dry off a bit, after drying off Seto walked thou a door to his right into the living room so he could watch the weather and see if it was going to be like this tomorrow, he had a huge board meeting that he wasn't going to miss if it was just going to rain a little but when he reached the couch he found that it was already occupied, his little brother Mokuba was laying there sleeping, the young boy did not have school today because of the whether and it looked like to Seto that he had been watching TV and had fallen asleep.

It came to Seto that his brother would be comfier if he was up in his bed so he gently scooped little Mokuba into his arms and began to walk over to the stairs when Mokuba started to stir than opened his eye's and looked up at his older brother "….I'm awake Seto….I'm awake" Mokuba said groggily but still able to give his brother a big smile, "Mokuba could you tell me why you were sleeping on the couch" Seto asked his brother while he let him back on the floor to stand on his own "oh well……I was waiting for you to get home" Mokuba said a bit sheepishly knowing what the next question was going to be "and what time did you start waiting?" silence "ummm…….twelve o'clock last night" Mokuba finally answered his brother while not looking at him.

Seto sighed and shook his head than turned around and headed back up the stairs "ok I'm going up stairs to take a shower, next time don't wait for me on the couch wait for me in your bed" Mokuba just smiled as he watched his older brother reach the top of the stairs than turned and disappeared in the long hallway to his room. As soon as his brother was out of sight Mokuba turned to the couch, walked over in front of it and plopped down on the comfy cushion than picked up the remote for the TV and turned it to the News channel.

A lady with red hair and a bit too much makeup came on to talk about the weather, "good morning Domino, this is Alice Boomer here to report the weather" she looked like she was inside, most likely to not get her hair wet or makeup to run, Mokuba began to think but then a special report came up on the screen and he thought it might be a good idea to listen, "I was advised to tell everyone that because of the rain the lower part of Domino City citizens should either leave the City or go to the higher part of the City because the rain dose not look like its going to be stopping anytime soon and we are under a flashflood warning" she would have kept going put Mokuba turned the TV off.

The young Kaiba brother took out his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open "Seto won't mind if I just call and ask them if their ok and if they need somewhere to stay then he'll understand……….I hope" his thumb went to the number four button and he held it down than when his phone said it was calling he put it to his ear and started hoping his brother wouldn't get mad at him for doing this, for speed dial number four was Joey Wheeler, "Joey here" came Joey's voice on the other line "ummmmm…….Joey its Mokuba…I was" "Mokuba!! Hey what's goin on kid!? You callin cause you want to come over and get away from crazy brother or something?" Joey quickly cut Mokuba off, sounding like he was going crazy himself "um…no Joey I was just wondering if you and Tristan were ok, you saw the News right?" "ya we saw the News, thanks for askin kid but me and T don't know what we're going to do yet" well now Mokuba new what he needed to do it was the reason why he called and also the reason his brother might get mad at him, "well…. If you want we have a lot of rooms here, all you have to do is get here and your welcome to stay" Joey didn't say anything for a second it kind of sounded like he had his hand over the phone and he was telling Tristan what he just said "ok Mokuba thanks for the offer we'll be there, you don't mind if I tell the rest of the gang do ya?" Mokuba smiled at Joey's words "no of course I don't mind I was going to call them myself but it would be great if you could!!" "oh I'll tell them its no prob, thanks again Mokuba we'll be there soon, bye" Joey hung up his phone and Mokuba shut his cell than he got up to go get ready for his company.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Did you like it? It's just the first chapter but you kinda get what's going on, Mokuba is scared for all his friends so he call Joey

and asks him if he's doing all right then all of the geek squad comes over and Seto's not happy BUT I just want to say this isn't

going to be like all the other stories that are like this, there's going to be a big TWIST in the story line so please keep reading your

going to want to see what happens next!!!!!

And I would love to hear what you have to say in a review!!!!! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!! I'm back and happy that this chapter is over, it took forever but I'm happy with it!!!  
Now I want to thank some people that helped me when I was stuck,  
My aunt Chrissy, thank you so much for everything, your really helped me out and I love you so much!!  
My new friend Angel Diary, I really don't think I would have gotten the chapter done without you, your one awesome friend!!!  
And also miss Kari, you reveiws are wonderful and I'm so happy you take the time to help me!!!!

Now with that said, please enjoy the second chapter to Moonlight!!!!

**********************************************************************************************

**Moonlight**

******************

Only the sound of the wind's howl could be heard up in Seto Kaiba's room.  
It would seem like no one was in this room because of how quiet it was, normally the sound of typing would be heard or Seto's voice talking on the phone to a client of some sort but both of these things are needed for that one person to be awake and that was not the case.

There Seto laid on his king size bed sound asleep, laying on his back, still in his work suit from when he got home.  
It was now 1:25, he had been sleeping for about three hours now and did not do what he had came up to his overly sized room to do yet, as the seventeen year old slept outside the storm was getting worse.  
There was a loud ripping sound as a big flash of lighting struck something outside, Seto's blue eye's opened.

"oh great……I fell asleep" Seto sat up on his bed and looked around the room for the ripping noise that woke him from his sleep but didn't see anything unusual so he got up off his bed and walked over to the window that viewed the front of his house and saw that a tree had fallen over onto a car parked in his driveway.  
The tree was so large that he couldn't see the car underneath but it didn't worry him, he would just go check it out after he took his shower.

Seto walked past his bed and opened a door to a black and white nicely sized bathroom.  
When he walked in he gently shoved the door closed and went over to the shower, it was a nice, large, open shower with glass doors.  
Seto opened the doors and turned the knob towards the H then undressed and stepped in, the water poring down on him was very hot and soon the room began to feel up with steam.

After about ten minutes of getting clean Seto turned the shower off, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower.  
It didn't take him too long to dry off, as soon as he grabbed another towel and lightly rubbed it over his nicely toned body while walking out of the room and over to his closet that was at the other side of his bedroom.

Still drying off his hair he, with his right hand opened a door to a huge walk in closet and walked towards the back to pick out some clothes.  
His outfit was simple, he wore dark blue jeans with a longed sleeved, semi tight black shirt and white socks.  
After getting dressed he tossed both of his towels in a hamper and headed out his room to go downstairs to find his little brother.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs that lead him into the entryway of his house Seto saw a tall, long haired blonde girl wearing blue jeans and a tight short sleeved dark purple shirt, she was on her cell phone walking back and forth but when she saw Seto she hung up her phone and walked right up to him "one of your trees landed on my car!! You're going to have to pay me back for that!!" Seto just looked at her and wondered why Mai Valentine was in his house?

"What are you doing here?" he finally managed to ask, but Mai just ignored him like nothing came out of his mouth at all and walked away into the living room.  
Seto watched as she left him, her blonde hair blowing as though there was a fan in front of her and he couldn't stop asking himself why she was in his house, unless "Mokuba….." His voice went low and he began to look around for the only person who would invite someone over that he can't stand, not to mention the one adorably cute kid that she can't say no to.

Ding dong.

Seto looked over at the front door, hoping that he didn't just hear that, but soon enough a knock came from the other side and he slowly walked over and with a bit of hesitation, opened the door.  
"Hey Kaiba" Tea Gardner walked in with, what looked like to him some pink and purple heart pajamas on, she looked at him with a smile "hey ummmmm…..where should I put my bags?" he had just now noticed the two very large suitcases down at her feet and didn't know if he wanted to ask why she had them with her.

"TEA!!!!!" came a voice from the living room which was behind Tea, than very quickly came in the person that had yelled Tea's name, a girl with light brownish almost orange long hair and blue pajamas with yellow stars scattered on them, this girl was Sereinty Wheeler.  
She waved at Tea and then saw that Seto was in the room as well "oh, why hello Kaiba, thank you for letting all of us stay at your house until the weather calms down" Seto just gave her a very annoyed look, as he still held the door open and rain started to get the carpet wet because the wind was blowing it inside but that wasn't the only thing that came in.

"Thanks for holding the door open for us Kaiba" Seto couldn't believe what was happening, just when he thought that he had enough to deal with, in walked in Yugi Moto and Ryou Bakura both carrying suitcases and both in pajamas, Ryou's being very cute in a bit of a kids type way with a blue/green color to it and little scapegoat duel monsters scattered around, Yugi was wearing normal looking pajamas with a nice sky blue color to make it look more like him, they both waved to Seto about the same time "thanks for letting us come over Kaiba!!" Yugi said with an open smile.

Seto couldn't take it so he finally yelled at all of them ""I DIDN'T INVITE YOU OVER!!!!!" and then Mai walked in.

"Duke just got off the phone with Joey and there here" Mai said right when she stepped into the room but when she looked at everyone's faces she was confused "what's going on guys? Why are you all looking at Kaiba like that?" everyone was just staring at Seto with a very frightened look and the beautiful blonde wondered what he had done this time.

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto demanded as he let go of the front door letting it stay open not even caring if the floor got even wetter than before "I said where is Mokuba?" Seto almost yelled because no one was answering him, everyone quickly pointed to the room behind the blue eyed boy, which was the kitchen and Seto started walking away right when Joey and Tristan walked in the house and started to awe over how huge and awesome the house is.

Seto just entered the kitchen and saw his innocent little brother over by the sink, it looked like he was washing something but there was nothing in his hands "Mokuba what are you doing?" the young Kaiba turned around when he heard his brothers voice and when he saw him he quickly turned off the water and lightly blushed at his older brother.  
"Mokuba did something happen?" Seto new his brother was hiding something from him and now he wanted to know what.

"No, no Seto I'm fine, I guess you saw everyone, I'm sorry I….." but Mokuba didn't get to finish his apology.

The wind began to pick up and something flew against the window right behind Mokuba causing it to shatter, he could do nothing but watch as the window glass shattered into a million pieces right before him, as if all was in slow motion.  
Mokuba yelped and closed his eyes when he thought the glass was going to hit him but it soon came to him that nothing pierced his body, when he reopened his lovely eyes he saw Seto in front of him, it seemed that somehow he managed to run over in time to protect his younger bother but Seto didn't care that he had glass slowly seeping into his skin or that blood was poring down his arm and back, all he did was look at Mokuba with worried eyes.

"Mokuba are you ok?!?!" Seto asked looking his brother up and down hoping no glass had hit him but than found a small cut the size of a tooth pick on his middle finger "your bleeding, come on I'll fix it" Seto grabbed Mokuba's hand that wasn't bleeding which was the left and headed out to leave the kitchen but Mokuba didn't move.

"Seto you shouldn't move, you're hurt worse than I am" Seto looked at Mokuba's pleading face and it was true, Seto was in more pain then his younger brother and he had glass that might be going into his body right now that should be pulled out right away but Mokba's bleeding finger was more important to him, he couldn't tell you why, its always been that way if something as little as a cut on a finger happened to his brother it didn't matter if something way worse was happening to himself, Seto would always make sure his brother was ok first.

"Ok what's going on in here?" suddenly Mai slammed open the door and walked in like she owned the room but soon noticed the blood dripping on the floor and saw that it was coming from Seto "what happened , why are you bleeding?" Mai asked as she ran over to him now seeing the broken window and all the glass on the floor "come on Kaiba sit down I'm going to get the glass out now" she pushed him down onto a near by chair and Seto gave her a very annoyed look, wanting so bad to kick her out of his house "now Mokuba….aw you pour thing your finger bleeding, how about you go find Julia and let her help you with that and then take everyone for a tour of the house, I don't want you to watch me pulling glass out of your bother" it sounded like she was being nice but there was something stern about her voice that made Mokuba leave the room quickly.

Somehow to Seto's surprise Mai new where the first aid kit was and the knives, she than tried to find the smallest on she could then walked back over to Seto with both in hand "you know I really don't trust you doing this" Seto said as he took off his shirt exposing his chest and arms, making Mai blush but quickly turning away not letting him see her face, when she finally calmed down she looked back towards him and began to pull out the glass in his skin "so Mokuba asked you all here, I bet he was worried about all of you because of the storm……but what I don't get is why you came you live right next door".

"Well I can't be left out of all of this fun, you know like my car getting a tree landed on it and now getting blood all over myself as I pull out glass out of someone I can't stand" Mai smiled when she finished what she said and carefully got another piece of glass out making blood pour out even more, it wasn't a lot but she rapped it as quick as she could and then began to take out more "you know…….he's nothing like you, you and Mokuba are two very different people but yet your brothers……….I don't know it just weird in a lot of ways you know?" Mai looked at Seto but all he did was nod, he didn't even look at her or say anything it was strange for him not to retaliate "oh look I'm done, you didn't even flinch the whole time I was doing that"

Seto got up and grabbed his shirt than started to walk to the door leading out of the kitchen but stopped for a minute and slightly turned his body back towards Mai "I'm use to pain……….now thank you, I'm going to go get a new shirt" he than turned back around and walked away but leaving Mai confused, why would he be use to pain, it was something she was going to have to find out, the tall blonde walked out of the kitchen and over into the living room and found everyone in there around the 100 inch TV playing rock band , Tristan was on the drums, Tea was on the base guitar, Joey was on the guitar and Mokuba was singing, there were playing the song Nine In The Afternoon and Mokuba's cute voice was filling the room as Mai walked over and sat down.

Seto came into the loud room and smiled as he watched Mokuba sing, also doing a bit of boy band moves here and there, no one new he was in the room but he was really enjoying watching Joey and Tristan curse when they missed a note, Tea jumping up and down when she hit one and of course Mokuba singing very cutely but soon it was ruined when Roland tapped him oh the shoulder "mister Kaiba, we need your help" Seto looked back at his employee and gave him a look to go on "oh yes well……..the security cameras are not working and we were hoping you could help us"

Seto walked over to a door only a few steps away from him and opened it.  
"Are you coming?" Seto said looking at Roland, Roland quickly followed his boss down the stairs leading to the basement.  
It didn't take them long to reach the bottom and when they did Seto walked over to a control panel with about 70 small screens all showing parts of the huge mansion but all of the pictures were blurry and you couldn't see what was going on in each room "this will be simple" Seto said and with a few clicks of some buttons and rearranging of some wires the screens were back to normal, Seto was proud of how easy that was and now he was looking over all of the screens making sure they were all working correctly.

Something strange caught Seto's eyes when he looked at the security camera that showed outside one of the living room windows, so he clicked up that picture to the big screen TV above all of the little ones.  
When he got a good look at it, his heart felt like it had stopped, right in front of the window as if looking into the living room was a…..

Silhouette of a person.

***************************************************************************************************************

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!  
What's going to happen, is it some evil guy or just Joey or Tristan trying to be funny!?!?  
Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought or what you think is going to happen I would love to hear anything you have to say!!!

Please leave a reveiw!!!!!!! ^.^


End file.
